harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bibliothèque de Poudlard
de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, une précision est apportée lorsque Harry essaye de se repérer dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il a essayé de s'éloigner de la bibliothèque en suivant des couloirs et sans monter ni descendre d'escaliers : « He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognise where he was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there. » La dernière phrase explique qu'une suite d'armures se trouvent près des cuisines mais que celles-ci se trouvent cinq étages plus bas. Les cuisines se situant aux sous-sols de l'école, on peut aisément en conclure que la bibliothèque se situe au quatrième étage de Poudlard. |Fonction=Bibliothèque |Propriétaire= |Résident= |Employé=Irma Pince |Affiliation= |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} La '''bibliothèque de Poudlard' est un lieu où les élèves peuvent étudier dans le calme tout en consultant les livres qui sont à leur disposition. Description la bibliothèque de Poudlard est composée de plusieurs milliers d'étagères qui sont disposées en centaines de rangées. La version française n'indique que des milliers et des milliers de livres mais la version originale est plus précise : « And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. » L'atmosphère y est feutrée. La bibliothèque est organisées en sections. Les sections connues sont les suivantes : *'Section consacrée aux anti-sorts' (version GBC) thumb|right|200px|Section de l'Invisibilité. *'Section des dragons' *'Section invisible'Le nom de cette section n'apparaît pas dans la version française du livre : « He was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met his ears, and he paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section. » La traduction ici provient du Harry Potter Trading Card Game (voir ce fichier). *'Section juridique' (version PC) *'Section des magazines' (version GBA) *'Section des potions' (voir cette image) *La Réserve , qui contient des ouvrages traitant de magie noire particulièrement puissante et qui ne peuvent être consultés qu'à la condition d'avoir un mot signé de la part d'un professeur. Seuls quelques élèves âgés qui font des études poussées sur la défense contre les Forces du Mal les consultent parfois. Les étagères de la Réserve sont séparées des autres par un cordon. Localisation et accès La bibliothèque se situe au quatrième étage du château de Poudlard et ferme à huit heures du soir. Écrits recensés Plusieurs dizaines de milliers de livres sont contenus dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. *''Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIe siècle'' *''Les Contes de Beedle le Barde *Cracheurs de feu célèbres'' (Réserve) *''Créatures abominables des profondeurs'' *''De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons'' (section des dragons) *''Démons du XVe siècle'' (Réserve) *''Les Différentes Espèces de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande'' (section des dragons) *''Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions'' *''L'Élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce'' *''En Maraude avec les Monstres (version PS2, Xbox et GameCubee) *Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie'' *''Folio Bruti (version PS2, Xbox et GameCube) *Anciens numéros de ''La Gazette du sorcier *''Les Grandes Découvertes magiques'' *''Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie'' (Réserve) *''Les Grands Sorciers du XXe siècle'' *''Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale'' *''Les Hommes qui aimaient trop les dragons *Le Livre des Sorts'' (Réserve)Site officiel de J.K. Rowling - Wonderbook: Book of Spells *''Le Livre des Potions'' (Réserve)Pottermore News - Discover new ‘Book of Spells’ foreword Hogwarts library on Pottermore *''Livre du sort Alohomora'' *''Magie maboule pour sorciers sonnés'' *''Maléfices de base pour sorciers pressés et contrariés'' *''Manuel Pratique des Anti-Sorts'' (section consacrée aux anti-sorts) *Manuel de SortilègesWarner Bros. - Harry Potter : The Library *''Manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes *Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres *Les Monstruosités les Plus Macabres *Les Noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain'' *''Les Potions de grands pouvoirs'' (Réserve) *''Potions magiques'' (section des potions) *''Les Pouvoirs que vous avez toujours eus sans le savoir et comment les utiliser maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus sage'' *''Le Quidditch à travers les âges *Réussir ses sortilèges (voir cette image) *Roueries et fourberies pour sorciers hardis'' *''Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal'' (Réserve - retiré dans le bureau du directeur) *''Seigneur ou saigneur ? Essai sur la brutalité des hippogriffes'' *''Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés'' *''Tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir'' *''Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle *Livre sur les dragons *Livres sur les Horcruxes (Réserve - retirés dans le bureau du directeur) *Livre hurleur (Réserve) *Livre sur les loups-garous (version GBA) *Livre sur Nicolas Flamel *Livre sur un procès d'hippogriffe (section juridique) Organisation Les livres de la bibliothèque sont protégés par plusieurs sortilèges, certains pouvant aller jusqu'à donner de grands coups sur la tête de son lecteur en cas de mécontentement du livre. Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire durant les années 1990, est particulièrement stricte quant à l'utilisation des livres et est réputée pour lancer quelques uns de ses propres maléfices protecteurs aux ouvrages qui lui sont confiés, que ce soit pour être immédiatement alertée de leur détérioration ou punir ceux qui s'en prennent aux livres qu'ils sortent des rayons. Les aliments comme le chocolat sont interdit dans la bibliothèque afin d'éviter de salir les livres de l'école. Madame Pince a la possibilité d'interdire l'accès de la bibliothèque à des élèves. Les livres de la bibliothèques peuvent être empruntés mais certains nécessitent l'autorisation signée de la part d'un professeur, comme c'est le cas pour les livres rangés dans la Réserve. Dans le cas où un livre serait déjà emprunté par un élève, une liste d'attente peut être notée pour que les demandeurs puissent réserver le livre qui les intéressent. Histoire À plusieurs reprises, des parents exigent le retrait des Contes de Beedle le Barde de la bibliothèque en raison de la présence d'un mariage entre un Moldu et une sorcière dans le conte La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Lucius Malefoy fait notamment cette demande à Albus Dumbledore en expliquant qu'il ne souhaite pas que son fils Drago ne soit amené à « souiller la pureté de son sang » en lisant des histoires sur les mariages sorcier-Moldu, ce que le directeur refuse en étant soutenu par la majorité du conseil d'administration de l'école. 1991 - 1992 Hermione se rend à la bibliothèque dès les premiers jours à Poudlard et lit des conseils en matière de vol dans le livre Le Quidditch à travers les âges. Deux mois plus tard, Hermione emprunte ce livre et le prête à Harry pour l'aider à réussir son tout premier match de Quidditch. Le livre sera finalement confisqué par le professeur Rogue, prétextant qu'il est interdit d'emmener les livres de la bibliothèque hors des murs du château. En décembre, le trio va à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur Nicolas Flamel. Ils étudient notamment Les Grands Sorciers du XXe siècle, Les Noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain, Les Grandes Découvertes magiques et Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie mais aucun ne mentionne Flamel. Par crainte que Rogue découvre ces recherches, ils préfèrent ne pas demander à la bibliothécaire, madame Pince, où ils pourraient trouver des renseignements sur Flamel. Au bout de quinze jours durant lesquels ils font leurs recherches occasionnellement entre deux cours, il ne trouve pas plus d'information qu'auparavant. thumb|left|200px|[[Harry, venu en cachette.]] À Noël, Harry reçoit la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père comme cadeau de la part d'Albus Dumbledore qui la lui a envoyé anonymement. Il en profite pour se rendre à la Réserve de la bibliothèque pour poursuite les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel. Une fois arrivé, il examine quelques livres mais qui ne lui évoquent rien, et décide de commencer par un gros livre noir et argent en bas de l'étagère. En tentant de le mettre en équilibre sur ses genoux, le livre tombe ouvert sur le sol et un hurlement suraigu en jailli et résonne dans toute la bibliothèque. Harry panique et le referme immédiatement, ce qui n'arrête par le hurlement, et remet le livre dans l'étagère avant de s'enfuir. Harry, Ron et Hermione recommencent à feuilleter des livres de la bibliothèque avec l'espoir de trouver des informations dès le début du deuxième trimestre, pendant les récréations. Quand Harry se rappelle un jour du nom de Flamel qu'il avait lu sur la carte de Chocogrenouille de Dumbledore, Hermione bondit de sa chaise pour aller chercher un vieux livre énorme dans le dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor et y trouve enfin un passage sur Nicolas Flamel. thumb|right|200px|[[Hagrid dans la section des dragons.]] Le trio passe le plus clair de leurs dix semaines restantes avant les examens à la bibliothèque pour se préparer aux épreuves de fin d'année. Ils y croisent Hagrid sortant de la section des dragons, qui s'agace lorsqu'ils évoquent leurs trouvailles sur Nicolas Flamel puis s'en va en cachant les livres qu'il porte. Intrigué, Ron va voir dans quelle section il se trouvait et annonce avec stupéfaction aux deux autres que Hagrid faisait des recherches sur les dragons. 1992 - 1993 Après l'agression de Miss Teigne, de nombreux élèves se rendent à la bibliothèque pour lire la légende de la Chambre des Secrets dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, dont tous les exemplaires sont rapidement empruntés. Un mercredi, Harry rejoint Ron à la bibliothèque et le voit au fond de la salle en train de mesurer la longueur de son devoir d'histoire de la magie.Dans la version française, Ron est juste en train de faire ses devoirs, mais la version originale apporte cette précision supplémentaire : « Harry found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. » Lorsqu'il lui demande s'il sait où se trouve Hermione, celle-ci sort d'entre deux étagères et leur annonce qu'il y a une liste d'attente de deux semaines pour emprunter L'Histoire de Poudlard. La cloche sonne, et ils se rendent tous trois à leur cours d'histoire de la magie. [[Fichier:Emprunt des Potions de grands pouvoirs.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Emprunt du livre Les Potions de grands pouvoirs.]] Hermione va demander une autorisation au professeur Lockhart à la fin d'un cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal pour emprunter Les Potions de grands pouvoirs, un livre gardé à la Réserve. Sans même regarder le titre du livre, Lockhart lui signe une autorisation avec un grand sourire, ravi qu'elle lui parle de son ouvrage Vadrouilles avec les goules. Le trio s'empresse alors de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour demander monter le papier signé à madame Pince et récupérer Les Potions de grands pouvoirs. Hermione gardera ce livre pendant plus d'un mois et demi, le temps de préparer le Polynectar. Harry se rend à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il est à la recherche de Justin Finch-Fletchley pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au club de duel. Une fois là bas, il remarque plusieurs Poufsouffle en train de discuter dans la section invisible. Harry se rapproche sans se faire voir pour les écouter et comprend que leur conversation tourne autour de la capacité de Harry à parler Fourchelang. Harry s'énerve et sort de sa cachette pour leur parler en face. Après un court échange, il ressort de la bibliothèque. Quelques mois plus tard, Harry entend à nouveau une voix qu'il semble être le seul à percevoir dans tout Poudlard. Il demande à Ron et Hermione s'ils ne l'ont pas entendue, cette dernière se frappe alors le front du plat de la main dans un éclair de compréhension et se précipite seule à la bibliothèque. Elle y consulte le livre Les Monstruosités les Plus Macabres et en arrache une page qui concerne le Basilic et y inscrit le mot « tuyaux », qu'elle gardera dans son poing. En sortant, elle croise le basilic de Salazar Serpentard qu'elle ne voit que dans un miroir et n'est que pétrifiée par son regard au lieu de mourir sur le coup. 1993 - 1994 Hermione dit qu'il est impératif pour elle d'aller à la bibliothèque pour justifier sa présence à Poudlard aux vacances de Noël, mais Harry sait pertinemment qu'elle fait ça pour ne pas qu'il soit seul durant cette période, ce dont il lui est reconnaissant. Plusieurs fois, le trio va à la bibliothèque pour aider Hagrid à préparer la défense de Buck. Ils s'y rendent une première fois tous les trois et ramènent un tas de livres dans leur salle commune. Ron se montre d'une aide particulièrement importante pour Hermione à l'approche des examens en se plongeant dans d'énormes livres sur les hippogriffes. 1994 - 1995 Hermione va à de très nombreuses reprises à la bibliothèque de l'école et y passe beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches sur les elfes de maison après avoir été choquée en apprenant les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivent. En froid avec Ron, Harry passe plus de temps avec Hermione qui se trouve généralement à la bibliothèque. Il y remarque aussi Krum qui y est tout aussi souvent (Krum avouera plus tard à Hermione qu'il y venait si souvent pour essayer de lui parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé se lancer). Ils y passent encore plus de temps en apprenant que la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera d'affronter un dragon, ils se mettent alors à chercher désespérément une solution qui permettrait à Harry d'affronter la créature - ou plutôt d'y survivre. Ils consultent notamment les livres Les Hommes qui aimaient trop les dragons, Maléfices de base pour sorciers pressés et contrariés ainsi qu'un autre livres spécialisé sur ce sujet. thumb|right|225px|Désespérément à la recherche d'un moyen de respirer sous l'eau. Harry et Hermione retournent à la bibliothèque après avoir résolu l'énigme de l'œuf d'or et sont cette fois accompagnés de Ron, décidés à trouver un moyen de tenir une heure sous l'eau comme l'exige la deuxième tâche. Ils obtiennent l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall de consulter les livres de la Réserve, demandent conseil à madame Pince et consultent des piles immenses de livres dont ils s'entourent en les feuilleter à la simple recherche du mot « eau ». Cependant, toutes leurs heures passées à chercher une solution à ce problème se révèlent infructueuses. Hermione est particulièrement en colère de ne rien trouver sur ce sujet, se sentait presque trahie par la bibliothèque qui ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais déçue. La vieille de la deuxième tâche, Harry se faufile en cachette à la bibliothèque durant la nuit avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité dans l'idée d'y passer autant de temps qu'il faudra pour trouver une solution. Toutefois, l'épuisement a raison de lui et il s'endort sur Tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir. Il se fait réveiller le lendemain matin par Dobby venu lui apporter une Branchiflore pour lui permettre de passer l'épreuve. Le trio retourne à nouveau à la bibliothèque avant la troisième tâche pour étudier des sortilèges pouvant aider Harry à passer la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi. Lorsque Hermione comprend soudainement que Rita Skeeter est une Animagus non-déclarée, elle se rend aussitôt à la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelque chose. 1995 - 1996 Vers le début de l'année, Harry et Ron vont à un moment donné à la bibliothèque et y passent l'heure du déjeuner à travailler sur l'usage des pierres de lune dans les potions. Ils y retournent en octobre pour y retravailler et sont cette fois accompagnés d'Hermione. Miles Bletchley lance un maléfice à Alicia Spinnet alors que cette dernière travaille à la bibliothèque, et ce devant quatorze témoins. Après une réunion de l'armée de Dumbledore en février, Hermione tire Ron jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour laisser Harry et Cho un peu seuls. Harry les rejoint après avoir discuté avec elle. Harry rejoint Ron et Hermione, travaillant sur une énorme pile de devoirs donnés par Ombrage, à la bibliothèque après une séance éprouvante d'Occlumancie avec Rogue. D'autres élèves qui sont presque tous des cinquième année sont assis à des tables éclairées et sont plongés dans des livres tout en écrivant fébrilement sur des parchemins. Madame Pince rôde dans les rayons d'un air menaçant. Une fois que Le Chicaneur publie le récit de la renaissance de Lord Voldemort par Harry Potter, ce dernier voit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, et Nott assis à une table de la bibliothèque. Quand Harry va chercher un livre sur la Disparition Partielle, ils se tournent vers lui et font craquer les jointures de leurs doigts, furieux que Harry ait cité leurs pères comme étant des Mangemorts encore actifs. Lorsque les réunions de l'A.D. sont découvertes par Dolores Ombrage, celle-ci se rend au septième étage et trouve Harry qui est tombé à cause d'un maléfice de Drago. Elle envoie alors plusieurs élèves de Serpentard à la bibliothèque en leur disant de repérer ceux qui ont l'air essoufflé, pour deviner qui sont ceux qui ont dû courir pour y aller et qui ont donc probablement assister à la réunion de ce soir. À l'approche des examens, des élèves de cinquième et de septième année sont obligés de faire des allers et venues à la bibliothèque. Un dimanche soir, Ginny rejoint Harry à une table laquelle il s'était assis seul et lui donne un gros œuf en chocolat envoyé par Molly Weasley. Madame Pince repère le chocolat et s'enrage aussitôt, les sommant de partir immédiatement de la bibliothèque en ensorcelant leurs sacs, plumes, livres et bouteilles d'encre pour que ceux-ci les chassent de là. 1996 - 1997 thumb|left|200px|[[Hermione conseille à Harry de se méfier des cadeaux qu'ils reçoit.]] Harry passe du temps avec Hermione à la bibliothèque car elle refuse de s'asseoir dans la salle commune lorsque Ron s'y trouve. Un soir, Hermione prévient Harry qu'il doit se montrer prudent, car une douzaine de filles, dont Romilda Vane prévoient de lui envoyer un philtre d'amour et que Rusard ne sait pas différencier une potion d'une autre, ce dont Fred et George se servent de cela pour envoyer les philtres d'amour à Poudlard en les faisant passer pour des potions contre la toux, une conversation que Drago Malefoy entend et qui lui donne l'idée d'une tentative d'empoisonnement de Dumbledore à l'aide d'un hydromel. Madame Pince vient les prévenir que la bibliothèque et ferme et qu'ils doivent prendre soin de correctement remettre à leur bon emplacement les livres qu'ils ont pris, mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase elle remarque le manuel de potions de Harry rempli d'annotations du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Madame Pince s'enflamme, furieuse de voir un livre si dégradé. Harry lui reprend les livres des mains en clamant que c'est le sien et Hermione le tire hors de la bibliothèque. Elle le prévient au passage qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention, ou madame Pince serait capable de lui interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque. Hermione fait des recherches sur les Horcruxes à la bibliothèque mais ne trouve aucun livre qui en parle, à l'exception des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie qui ne fait que les mentionner : « De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n’enseignerons la pratique... » Hermione consulte d'anciens numéros de La Gazette du sorcier à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver des informations sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais sans succès. Elle ne trouve qu'un article qui parle d'Eileen Prince et apprendra plus tard qu'il s'agit de la mère du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Severus Rogue. Hermione va également à la bibliothèque après la mort de Dumbledore pour faire des recherches sur R.A.B. ainsi que des recherches supplémentaires sur le Prince dont l'identité est désormais dévoilée. Pour le premier, elle ne trouve que deux personnes dont le nom correspond aux initiales mais qui n'ont aucun lien avec Voldemort. Pour le second, elle découvre un faire-part de mariage dans un ancien numéro de La Gazette du sorcier relatant le mariage d'Eileen Prince et de Tobias Rogue, ainsi que le faire-part de naissance de Severus. Anecdotes Les scènes de la bibliothèques du premier et du deuxième film ont été filmées à la Duke Humfrey's Library.IMDb - Most Popular Titles With Location Matching "Duke Humfrey's Library, Bodleian Library, Broad Street, Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK" Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' *'' '' *'' '' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références en:Hogwarts Library es:Biblioteca de Hogwarts it:Biblioteca di Hogwarts pl:Biblioteka Hogwartu pt-br:Biblioteca de Hogwarts ru:Библиотека Хогвартса Catégorie:Lieux de Poudlard